warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ivyheart
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SummerClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Autumnrose (Talk) 03:05, July 28, 2011 Hi I can see you are new to this wiki,as you can see from the name of it we roleplay here. Want me to put a box like the others and what clan are you in??? [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 03:37, July 28, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! Wanna go on chat and friends?? [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 23:39, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi Ivyheart! Are you on?? Im on!! [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 04:44, July 30, 2011 (UTC) are u on? [[User:Ms_ds_nerd|'Ice']] [[User talk:Ms_ds_nerd|'Cream!']] 14:53, July 30, 2011 (UTC) hey u on? Skymist is always hyper! 17:21, July 30, 2011 (UTC) K get on chat! Skymist is always hyper! 17:57, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Online are you on? if you are then hi :D MsdsGoGo Mario! 16:25, August 3, 2011 (UTC) can you go on chat? im there :D MsdsGoGo Mario! 16:31, August 3, 2011 (UTC) are you online? ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 18:02, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Im having kits. and right now nightpelt used an autumnclan attack to steal kits. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 01:54, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Can you go on chat? ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 02:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) *growls* GET BACK ON CHAT PLEASE! MsdsGoGo Mario! 16:12, August 13, 2011 (UTC) sadly, no. Rainface<3 19:15, August 13, 2011 (UTC) i'll use it next time though! Rainface<3 19:18, August 13, 2011 (UTC) yea, and i SHALL use screwy! Rainface<3 19:20, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, I WILL have to use Screwy, she can help! Rainface<3 19:26, August 13, 2011 (UTC) You still on? Rainface<3 19:45, August 13, 2011 (UTC) can you go on chat ivy? Rainface<3 20:48, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Do u want to roleplay 1 of Willowflame's kits? Their are Gustykit, Winterkit, and Shallowkit that are avalible for roleplaying.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 21:56, August 13, 2011 (UTC) iz u on? if u iz, goez on the chat! Rainface<3 23:37, August 13, 2011 (UTC) hi, you still on? Rainface<3 00:30, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ivy! (: R u still on?? Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS 00:47, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey are you still on?? - Rosie Join me in the Wild chat. (anonymous) ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 00:01, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Dear Duskfeather I just wanted to tell u we cant let ur clans find out bout us u mamte Silvertail r u still on? Cheesywhale123 19:35, August 19, 2011 (UTC) are you online? I'm so bored but don't expect anyone to be online because it's almost midnight where i am.Spottedstar42Am I Crazy or am I just Insane?? <3 05:25, August 23, 2011 (UTC) aw am i the only person who stays up until three in the morning online:)?Spottedstar42Am I Crazy or am I just Insane?? <3 05:27, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ivy! are you on chat or what? ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 16:18, August 24, 2011 (UTC) please go back on chat, my mom's laptop connectiong was broken. Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 20:07, August 27, 2011 (UTC) hey if you're on skymist wanted wanted me to tell you to go on chat.^_^ Spotz ^_^"I'm 100% non-zombie. I swearz." "I don't believe you" "No, not the frying pan!" WHACK! 20:55, September 1, 2011 (UTC) please tell me your online, ivy^_^ Spotz ^_^"Hey Rain, have you seen my mango?" "No, and my Frying pan is missing too." "Are you looking for THESE?" "NO! SHe made FRIED MANGOS! GET HER!" 03:48, September 8, 2011 (UTC) *Cries* PLEASE COME ON! I MISS YOU IVY! Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 19:27, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Ivyheart, ya on?! You posted 6 min ago. Get on chat!!!!! I'm lonely! :( Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 00:31, September 9, 2011 (UTC) hey ivy you on?!?!?!? you shoould go on chat!^_^ Spotz ^_^"Hey Rain, have you seen my mango?" "No, and my Frying pan is missing too." "Are you looking for THESE?" "NO! SHe made FRIED MANGOS! GET HER!" 04:11, September 10, 2011 (UTC) hey, why don't you go on this chat? just a thought. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 21:32, September 10, 2011 (UTC) errr, nvm. none of the chats will work for me ;-( D: :( GO ON CHAT! PLEASE! ik you edited summerclan 1-2 mins ago! Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 20:20, September 17, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! (: AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... B-day gifts I made you this, but i was working on it before i saw you just got a new sig:P You don't have to use it if you don't want to: ❃ Ivyheart ❃ Beautiful Eyes and a Shining Soul I also made you a charart with meh wiki's blanks: Sry i'm horrible with my wiki's blanks:P If you want to use the sig here's the code: ❃ Ivyheart ❃ Beautiful Eyes and a Shining Soul sry forgot to leave meh sig and i think the coding for the sig leaked and made the other words big...Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 02:14, September 20, 2011 (UTC) you're so welcome *hugz back* do you want to go on chat? BLuedawn just left so i'm lonley.:(Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 03:22, September 20, 2011 (UTC) holy fried mangos!(lol) what's with the giant sig?Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 03:26, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Problem with your custom signature Hi Ivy. I wanted to let you know that your custom signature has a problem that needs to be fixed. At the beginning of it, you have 3 opening tags for big text - - but at the end, instead of having closing tags, you have 3 more opening tags. This results in all the text that appears after your signature to be very large. See Autumnrose's talk page for an example (that was before I fixed it). Anyway, all you need to do to fix your signature is to add the slash / to the 3 big tags at the end. So at the end of your signature, just change to . Hope that makes sense. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:41, September 20, 2011 (UTC)\ K! Thanks i love you even more(: AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... 01:33, September 28, 2011 (UTC) hi, i'm bored, you here? Rainface<3 01:38, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Now i really love you!!!!! XD AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... 01:41, September 28, 2011 (UTC) g-g-gg-g--g-gg-g-g-o on c-c-c-c-c-c-c-hat Moonstar A glowing light in the shadows... 20:10, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ya still on? :( idk what happened, i randomly left because my chat had stopped working--- agh gotta go see ya in an hour, maybe. Lucky Heart of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'n'']] 21:30, September 28, 2011 (UTC) hai you on? (P.S. i can't go on chat because it says i have to be logged in even though i am logged in D:) Lucky Heart of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'n'']] 14:41, October 2, 2011 (UTC) nvm chat's workin' again Lucky Heart of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'n'']] 14:43, October 2, 2011 (UTC) thank you ivy! Rainface<3 18:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC) frostfire is the next leader of springclan *does happy dance* XPSpotty If you have faith... There's hope for the future... 22:49, October 7, 2011 (UTC) hey, will you please post in spring? We just kinda left Mousetail in the forest because you didn't post in a long time. also, i haven't run this idea past the others, but i think Mousetail might be good for the deputy after Spottedheart dies. don't get your hopes up, though, like i said i need to run the idea past the others.Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 19:09, October 18, 2011 (UTC) hey ivy!how's life?Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 01:33, October 22, 2011 (UTC) PCA Well, who do you have in mind for your deputy? Rainface<3 00:12, November 5, 2011 (UTC) kk. Rainface<3 00:16, November 5, 2011 (UTC) XD Rainface<3 00:18, November 5, 2011 (UTC) XD. You a tad crazy about this. Rainface<3 00:23, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Go on this wiki's chat. Rainface<3 16:06, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I want to join the charat thing please!SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:18, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Ya, of corse you can do the chart thingy! Sorry i have just been really busy! Went to perform at TIMES SQUARE for Halloween! It was soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo AmAzInG! BOO! It's Rose! Be warned, I might put deathberries in your candy... THIS IS CINDER hello, i'm cinderfire!!! I'm new to wikia, and i need friends on this wiki that can help me find my way about. a few facts about me: i'm always hyper!!!!!!!!!!!! I talk a lot!!!!!!!! I love writing really romantic and dramatic scenes!!!! i'm the general 16 year old. anyway, imma post this on a bunch of people's talk pages so i can meet new people!!!Cinderfire 09:35, November 12, 2011 (UTC) you like art?! hey ivy, you like makign chararts right? I made a new wiki; http://warriorcatsart.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity that's all about art!! There's two kinds of art: Original and prfessional. Professional is made with a blank and is put up for approval. Original is made without blanks of cats hunting or battling or so on. We also have the warriro cats pages with summaries of their acts in the books, and the art goe son those pages. it's a professional wiki, and i hope it becomes a popular one, too. anyway, you wanna join and make some art? I already got luckeh to join :PSpotty Thanksgiving! Run, Turkey, run! and Live on your own... 22:52, November 21, 2011 (UTC) IVY? You on? Did you get my message above because you haven't responded to it..Spotty Thanksgiving! Run, Turkey, run! and Live on your own... 04:37, November 23, 2011 (UTC) great! Thanks!Spotty Thanksgiving! Run, Turkey, run! and Live on your own... 04:40, November 23, 2011 (UTC) IVYHEART!!! Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 15:41, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I love the new PCA. Its awesome! Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 15:43, November 26, 2011 (UTC) You on? 16:31, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hai :P I'm bored, what do you want to do? 16:41, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Chat? :3 16:46, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Ivy!!! Can I join the Charart project as a warrior? I never got the chance to ask sorry!!! ^^Mangoes99 Merry Thanksgiving! Now eat your turkey and shut up! 20:45, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Ps- If you dont know im Skymist lol thanks!!! Mangoes99 Merry Thanksgiving! Now eat your turkey and shut up! 20:45, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Awesome User who needs to Join PCA! The user Bluedawn is epic at chararts! She requested to join PCA. Can she? Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 21:47, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!! Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 20:50, December 2, 2011 (UTC) NO! YOUR ENTRY IS BETTER THEN MINE! PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 01:32, December 25, 2011 (UTC) IS TO! YOU GAVE YOUR'S A TREE AND PRESENTS! MINE IS JUST TWO CATS THAT ARE IN LOVE, ONE IS DEAD AND THE OTHER IS FINALLY SEEING HER WHILE SHE IS DEAD IN STARCLAN WHILE SHE IS ON A MOSSY FRICKING BED! YOURS ARE MORE CREATIVE! MINE HAVE LOST THEIR PELT COLORS BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT LOOKED COOL! YOURS IS WAY BETTER! PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 01:46, December 25, 2011 (UTC) BUT YOURS IS BETTER! AND IN MY WEIRD MIND, WHEN YOU GO TO STARCLAN, YOU LOSE YOUR PELT COLOR, THAT'S WHY THEY HAVE NO TRUE PELT COLOR, JUST SHADING AND EAR-PINK AND CRAP! PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 02:00, December 25, 2011 (UTC) YOURS IS MORE CHRISTMASY! YOURS IS WAY BETTER! MINE IS MORE OF A LIFE LESSON AND A DREAM TYPE THING! PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 02:07, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Project Charart There was a discussion, and because of your inactiveness, you've been removed as leader. I would seem really unfair and cruel not to tell you. Although I really shulda told you sooner.... oops, sorry.Guess what?!!?! my wiki-versary on *puts on sunglasses* feb. 20th 23:50, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey ivy me is really bored :( could you come on chat or rp..please? thanx ^^ And whats up? xDD Cinder Category:Signature 22:06, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Awww...anyway Good Luck!!! ^^ Cinder Category:Signature 23:04, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :( Ivy, my sister got my IP blocked from WWiki :( RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 15:55, February 25, 2012 (UTC) The story is: All of our CPU's share the same IP (unfortunately) and she was being a weird anaon on Daisy's page, and eventually the IP got blocked. RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 15:58, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I think I'll contact her on Community Central. RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 16:04, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Me too :D If not, talk to you on WWiki in two weeks. RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 16:06, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can you add this link to my section in the rogue contest? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorcatclansrp/images/c/c5/Rogueblank2.png RowanflightCody Rhodes is hot like Fire!Missing Firestar1122000 Category:Signature 16:30, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Mass Destruction COME ON WWIKI CHAT NOW FOR MASS DESTRUCTION! RowanflightApril 1st: ALL or NOTHING! Good luck, kid. Category:Signature 22:51, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Project Characters Hello, Project Characters, which you are a member of, is currently growing somewhat inactive. We have many things we need to be accomplished and pages that need to be created, but we can't do it without your activeness. Please continue to contribute to this project. We need your help! Thanks much, Silverflower Dance. 23:17, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Aww! Dx We'll miss chu, Ivyyy~ When life lets you, make sure you come back! :( Silverflower Dance. 20:01, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hola mi amiga Ivy c: So like, I'm going around and messaging random older users and seeing if they can come back because we luff dem so much <3 You are one of them and yeah c: Rainy ish a minion... BANANA! 22:00, August 8, 2013 (UTC)